John's adventure in Kanto
by MtotheAU5
Summary: Well, this is my first story evaaa, so it do me good if you peeps can give it a try. So the story begins with John, our main character, going to hang out with his friend for the last time since he's moving. Well, this is the part where you read oh and i don't own anything about pokemon, just my OC, so please no sue me thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first story evaaa, so it do me good if you peeps can give it a try. So the story begins with John, our main character, going to hang out with his friend for the last time since he's moving. Well, this is the part where you read oh and i don't own anything about pokemon, just my OC, so please no sue me thanks**

Well, today is my last day here in Littleroot before we move out to the kanto region in a town called Pallet. My mom says that it's just like here in Littleroot, but it's not going to be the same. Im going to be leaving behind a good friend of mine, whom im about to visit for the last time. "Hey John, sweety, are you up!" My mom said from downstairs. I replied, "Yeah mom just give me a sec, im getting changed!" i shouted downstairs. "Okay, but hurry up, May is here!" "Okay mom!" I wonder why she came over, she told me the other day to just meet her at her house. I had on a red t shirt with brown jeans and an old pair of white running shoes. I didn't feel like brushing my hair today so i just put on on my black cap.

"Hey John!" May shouted "Woulda hurry up!" "Maaaybeee!" I replied. I always liked getting May impatient. I started heading downstairs, and saw May waiting by the front door. "Well it's about time!" she said. "And hello to you to," i said as i headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Didnt you say we were going to meet at your house?" i said. "Yeah but i wanted to surprise you, that and the trail to the forest is also closer to your house." "What are we going out to the forest for?" i said. I then saw May took out a pokeball and let out a small torchic. "Torchic!" the little pokemon said happily. "Hey little guy" i said petting him on the head. "Im starting my pokemon journey next week, so my dad gave me a starter pokemon today at his lab" May said excitedly. "I also want you to come see me try and catch my first pokemon." "Awww isnt that sweet," my mom said from the living room. I blushed a bit, but shook it off. "Just make sure to be back by dinner time okay?" "Okay mom." I headed out the door with may and her torchic and ran towards the forest entrance.

**If this gets someone(s) attention, i'll post the next chapter since i have at least 4 chapters already written and ready. If you want to find out more, leave a review, good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i'm just gonna post all i've got today because #YOLO #idontknowwhyididthat #imjustgonnastopthis #readon #okayimdoneipromise**

The moment we arrived, we saw a group of poochyenas. "Oh shoot" May said quietly. "If they see us, they'll chase us out of the forest for sure." I quickly grabbed May's hand and darted to a boulder to our left. The poochyenas were barking back and forth as if they were having some sort of argument. "Watcha think they're up too" whispered May. "I dont know, but we need to sneek our way out of here in case a..." May and I were both startled when we heard an even bigger bark, not from a poochyena but from a mightyena. " Now we need to get outta here" May said frantically. I kept looking at the group of wild pokemon in case they didnt get close to where we were hiding. "H-h-h-hey John, ruuuuunn!" I was about to tell May to shut up when i saw another mightyena coming from behind us. The other pokemon heard May's scream and started chasing us. May and i started making a mad dash back towards the entrance of the forest. One of the poochyenas managed to catch up to me and, lucky for me, took a bite at my jeans, narrowly missing my leg. "Hurry John, we're almost..." I quickly turned and saw May had tripped on a rock and the angry pokemon quickly started circling her. "Maayyy!" i ran towards the poochyenas and mightyenas and managed to kick one of the poochyenas, scaring it away. But their were too many, they quickly started tackling and biting me. "Aahhhh, son of bitch!" i shouted in pain, as a poochyena had managed to grab hold of my leg. I saw that a few poochyenas were still around May and i quickly started punching and kicking the pokemon to get to her. I then went on top of her, shieldind her from most of these pokemon's brutal attacks. I felt sharp pains on my legs, back and arms as they were biting and scratching me. I hear a few poochyenas starting to wimper in pain and run away, so i quickly looked up and saw that they were just being thrown around by some unknown force. The two mightyenas were just confused at what was going on and also ran off.

"You..okay May?" i said, slowly getting off of her. May then looks up at me, teary eyed and quickly embraces me in a hug. "Oh god john i'm so sorry, i didnt mean for this to happen, this is all my fault!" She starts sobbing on my chest and i tell her, " No, this isnt your fault, pokemon can be so unpredictable, it's only natural those poochyenas and mightyenas reacted that way, we must've been in their territory." May then looks up at me, wiping away some tears.(Kiss her!) i thought to myself. "Did you send torchic out to fight by any chance?"(Dammit!). "No" May sniffles "I knew torchic would get hurt bad if i let him fight." (That's odd), i thought to myself. Then, we heard a bush rustling. "Not again" May said.

To our surprise, a small little ralts came out from the bush. It slowly approached us, tilting its head side to side. I then sat on the floor looking at the little guy. "I'm sorry for not helping you guys earlier." a small girl's voice said in my head. I looked at May, who seemed to have heard the voice to. We both looked at the little ralts infront of us, amazed that a pokemon could actually speak to us. "Did you just...talk?" i asked ralts. The voice said, "No, no" the little ralts giggled, "Im using telepathy." I shouldn't be to surprised at that since ralts is a physcic type pokemon. The ralts then saw how beat up i was and slowly walked up too me. She extended her hands out on each bruise and cut i had and a blue light illuminated from both hands. The pain i had felt before was all but gone! "Wow!" exclaimed May,"How did you do that?" The ralts seemed a little sad now after getting asked that, "My...my parents showed me," ralts explained, with a little saddness in her tone, "They didnt want anything to happen to me so they... they showed me this move in case i got hurt." "Aren't you a little young to be out here on your own?" May asked. "I wasn't alone all the time. It's... it's just that..." Then the ralts bursted out crying and ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

I embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry!" May exclaimed, "I didn't mean to ask that!" I then started to cry too, only, i knew i didnt want to cry, but i felt this... this pain. I can't describe it but, something inside me felt very... empty. Ralts then looked up at me, and said, "Sorry, my mind must've connected to yours." She then started to wipe away some of her tears and then looked at May. "And it's okay, you didn't know," ralts said. "But, i dont feel like i can tell you what happened." Both May and I said, "That's fine." "Well, hey," i said. "Why don't we all head back to my house so we can have a snack or something, and also... I need to change out of these clothes." Both May and ralts said "Okay!" I picked up ralts, and put her on my shoulder. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed. "It's the least i can do," i said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the world happened to you!" my mom asked frantically. "Nothing mom," i said. "What do you mean by nothing!" May shouted. "We were almost killed by a group of wild pokemon." "Almost" i said. My mom looked me over and noticed i didnt have any signs of injuries. She also saw the little ralts that was on my shoulder. I started to tell her the incident that happened back in the forest, and how ralts came to save us, and how she also healed my wounds. My mom looked at the ralts and said, "I can't thank you enough for saving my boy," she said, almost crying. "Mom, c'mom, don't cry infront my friends." Both May and ralts giggled a bit. I let ralts down on the floor, that way i can go get changed out of these clothes. I put on my trainer clothes, since that was really all i had left laying around since most of my clothes were already packed. I went downstairs to see my mom making some sandwiches for everyone.

"Hey John, i asked your mom if you can still stay out but, we can't go back into the forest," May said. "That sounds fine by me," i said. "How about you ralts, wanna come along?" I said. She had just taken a bite out of the sandwich and just flashed me a thumbs up. "Alright," i said with a litte chuckle. My mom handed me and May some sandwiches and a can of soda. "Be safe you two," my mom said. "We will," both May and I said. I then picked ralts up and placed her on my shoulder and we all went out the door.

After we were finished eating, we decided to walk up to the hill not to far from my house, and hang out there. When we got there, May let out her torchic. "Hey torchy," May said," I'd like you to meet someone." We then introduced ralts to him, and they both immediatly got along. They started playing with eachother. "Don't go to far off okay guys" i said. Ralts replied, "Okay." "Sooo... what are you planning to do with ralts?" May asked. "I might just try to convince my parents to let me keep her, i can't just leave her out here alone." "And if they say no?" May asked. "Well, i'll trust you can take care of her." We were both quite for awhile, just watching the pokemon play. "I'm...I'm really gonna miss you John," May said. "Well, i'm not gonna miss you," i said with a chuckle. May then gave me a playful punch to my shoulder. We laughed for a bit. (C'mom man) i thought to myself (KISS HER!). We started staring into eachothers eyes and slowly, our heads moved closer and closer, until our lips were inches away. "I love you," i whispered. "Me to," May replied. Then, our lips met. (Finally) i thought to myself.

I decided to walk May home and say my final goodbyes to everyone. We held hands the entire way. "You two seem happier than before," ralts said. She was right, but i didn't know how to explain it to her. "Don't worry," ralts said, "I'll keep it a secret." I noticed May blushed a bit after what ralts said. I didn't think much, i just thought that today was the best day of my life.

**Well this is all i got right now, hopefully i'll get to the point where John tells his parents if he can keep ralts before the week's end and the part where he actually moves away. Until then, goodbye, farewell, and adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's going on, well here's chapter 4 hopefully this story gets more attention. Anyways I own nothing about pokemon so read on fellow peeps, read on**.

When i gave my final goodbyes to May's family, May and I walked out to her front porch.  
"I'm going to miss you May." I said.  
"Me to," May said.  
"Promise you'll call me as much as you can John."  
"I promise." I then kissed May on the lips, she returned it back as well. Hopefully this won't be the last time i see her.

I started walking home, with ralts still on my shoulder.  
"So ralts, do you have anyplace where you can stay?"  
She didn't say anything for a bit and quietly said, "No."  
"Well hey, serious question. How would you like to come and live with me and possibly be my pokemon?"  
Ralts' expression lit up and she said, "I would like that. Thank you John."  
"No problem, i'll just have to tell my parents."  
I wasn't to worried that they would say no, besides, ralts did save me, so that should have a soft spot for my parents.  
"Do you think your parents will say yes?" Ralts said.  
I looked at her confidently and said, "Definitly."

As soon as we got home, i saw a moving truck parked infront our house. (Hmm, my dad probably got the truck so he doesn't have to get it tomorrow).  
I walked in and saw my dad bringing boxes downstairs.  
"Hey John, i heard what happened to you today, thank god your alright." He put the box down near my feet and took a deep breath.  
"Not as strong as i was before," he said  
He looked up at me and saw the pokemon that was sitting on my shoulder.  
"Well this must be the pokemon that saved your life. I can't thank you enough."  
Ralts just nodded, guess she was just shy since my dad can be loud at times.  
"Well, hey dad, i need to talk to you and mom right now."  
"Your mom's not here right now, she went to get some food, but you can tell me right now if you'd like.""Well... I decided i want to keep ralts and possibly use her as my starter pokemon when we move into the new place." He was quite for a bit, and started picking up the box he put infront of me and put it in the garage.

When he came back, he said, "Well, it's fine by me. I can already see that you two have gotten along well." Ralts started jumping up and down on my shoulder saying, "Thank you, I promise I will be good and if you ever need any help, i'll be glad to help."  
My dad replied, "Well, thank you, if anything comes to mind, i'll see what you can help with."  
"Thanks dad," i said, giving him a hug.  
"Yeah thank you," ralts said also giving my dad a hug.  
"No problem you two."  
I headed upstairs to my room to get changed into something more comfortable.  
"Hey ralts, since you're going to be living here, I thought it'd be a good time now to give you a name."  
Ralts seemed happy at that.  
"I'd been thinking about your name and decided to call you Ruby."  
She hugged my head and said, "Thank you, I love it!"  
I set her down on my bed and said,"Wait here for a bit okay? I'm just going to go get changed real fast."  
She replied, "Okay John."  
I grabbed some sweatpants and a white t-shirt and went to the bathroom. When I came out and went to my room, I was about to tell Ruby if she wanted something to drink our snack on and saw her curled up on my bed, fast asleep. I smiled at that. Sleep is probably what she needs most since it seems she has been alone and afraid for awhile. I turned off the lights in my room and went downstairs.  
"Hey John," my dad said. "Help me lift this box up to the garage."  
I grabbed one end of the box and started lifting it. God it was freaking heaaavvyyyyy, but we managed.  
"There, (sigh), that'll be the last box for the night." my dad said.  
He saw that Ruby wasn't with me and said,"Where's your pokemon?"  
"She fell asleep," i said. We were about to chat when we heard,  
"I'm home!" I heard my mom shout.  
My dad and I walked towards the kitchen and saw that she brought back pizza.  
"Hey give me a sec, let me go upsatirs real quick," I said.  
"Okay, but hurry, you know how your father is when he's hungry," my mom said.  
I looked at my dad and saw he already had two slices in each hand. I went to my room and whispered,"Hey Ruby."  
She didn't respond. I moved her a bit, which was probably a mistake. She got up, terrified and shouted out for me.  
"I'm here Ruby! Calm down, i'm here!" i said while holding her close to me.  
She calmed down and started sobbing. I was hugging her tight to show her she is safe here. She then looked at me and said,"I though you left me."  
"I would never leave you Ruby."  
After she stopped crying i asked,  
"You feel better?"  
She sniffled and said,"Yeah, as long as you don't ever leave me alone."  
"I promise. Now, are you hungry?"  
I then heard her stomach growl and saw that she blushed a bit.  
"C'mon, i'm sure you'll like what we're having."  
I picked her up and put her on my shoulder.  
"Thank you for everything your doing for me," she said.  
"It's what friends do when friends are in need," i said.  
I went downstairs to grab whatever was left of the pizza.  
"How many slices do you want Ruby?"  
"Just one."  
I grabbed on slice for her and two for myself.  
When my mom saw Ruby on my shoulder she pet her head and said,"Welome to the family."  
Ruby smiled and said,"Thank you for taking me in."  
After we were done eating, we headed back upstairs. It was a long day, and I was just tired. I put Ruby on my bed and went to grab my iPod. I usually can't sleep without music, so i sometimes put my iPod under my pillow and let it play throughout the night. Since Ruby was here, i'll just have to use earphones.

"Goodnight John," Ruby said as she curled up next to me.  
"Goodnight Ruby."  
I scrolled through my music list and started playing "Feel Good Inc." I then shut my eyes and made sure that i didn't crush Ruby. I started thinking about what Ruby may have drempt. I wanted to ask to see help her over come the nightmare, but, I'm afraid that she may be dreaming of what happened to her parents.

"You don't have to be afraid to ask John," I heard Ruby said. That startled me. I wasn't expecting her to here my thoughts. "Are you sure you want to tell me?" I said. "Yeah, I think that we should get know each other more since now, I have a new family."

**Well we get to know more of Ruby's life before she met John. She must feel real comfortable now being with him. Anyways, hope this chapter wasn't bad or anything. So leave a review, and have a merry Christmas. Before I also forget, I'll try to get the next chapter up before, lets say, Sunday or Monday. Anyways, adios people**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, back again. This chapter will mainly be about what happened to Ruby's parents. So read on peeps. Oh and I still, and never will, own anything about pokemon.**

"Close your eyes John," Ruby said.

I did what she asked. When I closed my eyes, I started seeing images in my head.  
There was a huge tree in the middle of what seemed like an endless field filled with flowers. There was also a small breeze which, strangely, I could actually feel it. The flowers danced in the breeze, with some pedals fluttering in the air like butterflies. It was such a tranquil place. I took a step forward and to my surprise, I could actually feel the ground below me. I walked over to the tree and saw that there was an opening leading into it. I walked in and saw a gardevoir, gallade and Ruby sitting in the middle of the tree. They were meditating. Each had a blue light emitting from their bodies. It felt peaceful being around them. As long as I wanted to be there, I started smelling something burning. All three pokemom also reacted to the smell and got up and out of the tree. I trailed right behind them. When we got out, I could see 3 helicopters with red Ms on them. It was Team Magma. They were using their pokemon, which consisted of 2 torkaols, 2 camerupts and 2 blazikens, to burn the field.  
I saw gallade extend his elbows into swords.  
"Go!" I heard the gallade said. "Get to safety!"  
I saw the gardevoir shake her head and she ran back into the tree, with Ruby right behind her. I then saw the gallade shut his eyes. They began to glow blue. He opened his eyes and started lifting the 2 camerupts and tossed them at the grunts! The two grunts jumped out of the way, almost getting hit and crushed by their pokemon. The 2 camerupt seemed pissed and started puffing out smoke from their backs.  
They then launced a fire attack from their mouths heading straight towards gallade!...but it didn't even hit him. In fact, the blaze was bouncing of what seemed like an invisible shield! He had both arms extended to his sides, with his hands glowing blue. Then, all the grunts' pokemon joined the 2 camerupts and started using flamethrower on gallade. I could see that gallade couldn't hold of the attacks much longer. God how i wanted to help! Soon enough, the invisible shield was gone and the pokemons' attacks hit gallade. He was out. I saw him try to get up, but he didn't have the strength. One of the grunts, the leader it seemed since he had a red trench coat on, walked up to the gallade.  
"That'll teach you to try and interfere with our plans."  
He looked at the grunts and said,  
"Torch the tree."  
(Oh no) I thought.  
All at once, the grunts' pokemon started using flamethrower to burn the tree down! The tree was just engulfed with flames now.  
(Ruby!) I thought  
I ran in the tree, looking around to see where Ruby and the gardevoir were, but... they weren't their! They just vanished! I tried shouting out Ruby's name but I couldn't even talk. I could here the crackling of the fire around me get louder and louder, the smell of burning wood getting overwhelming. Then, the tree collapsed. I saw it started to fall on top of me, and when it did... darkness.  
That was all i could see now, darkness. The sounds and smells from before were all gone. New images started forming around me. When everything became clear, I saw that I was in a forest. It was sunset, but it looked darker in here. I looked around and, near a tree stump not to far ahead of me, was Ruby kneeling down by the gardevoir. I walked up to them and I could hear Ruby crying.  
"Shhhh... It's alright my child," the weak gardevoir said as she stroked Ruby's head.  
"All will be fine for you... in the future."  
I couldn't understand, but... she was dying. The gardevoir didn't have any type of injury from what I could see. But then, I remembered something, something I had read in a book before about pokemon. It is said that gardevoirs can become so attached to love ones, that they can feel what their loved ones are feeling. Could it be that gallade is dying and gardevoir could be feeling what he is feeling?  
"Mom...please...don't..." Ruby said in tears.  
The gardevoir looked up into her daughters' eyes and summoned up the last of her strength to kiss her daughter on the cheek.  
"I... will always be alive... if you keep your memories... alive..."  
She took in one final breath... and that was it. She passed away.  
"No...no." Ruby said  
She started sobbing on her mother's body. I started to cry to. Why did this happen? What could they've done that drove team magma into doing this? Then, gardevoir's body started to shine a dim blue light. Ruby saw this as well. A blue orb came from gardevoir's body, hovering just above it. Then, a second orb appeared next to it. They both went towards Ruby and started spinning around her.  
"We love you, so much," both orbs said.  
The orbs then stopped right infront of Ruby's face and slowly, disappeared.  
It was night time now. Ruby was quiet. She didn't do anything for awhile, except look at her mother's body.  
She then laid down next to her mother, cuddling as close as she can. She then wrapped her mother's arm around her.  
"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad," is what she said. Then everything around me started fading away.  
I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. Ruby was sitting on my chest, looking at me with a sad expression on her face. I didn't know what to say. But then Ruby spoke,  
"My mom said that I would be fine in the future. After some time had passed, I didn't think I would survive alone. But then, I came across you. I saw what those pokemon were doing to you and May, and I knew that you needed my help. When i saved you, I thought about just walking away, but, i sensed something about you. You're not like most humans i had encountered before. You're so full of kindness and would do anything to keep people safe."  
She then came up to me and hugged me. I returned the hug as well. "I promise you, and your parents, that i will keep you safe," I said.  
"I know you will," Ruby replied.  
After some time, we fell asleep. She layed on my chest, which, I didn't mind. In fact, her being there made me sleep even faster than ever. This'll be the best sleep both of us will have.

**Well there we go. Some sad parts in this chapter, but it'll be cheery from here on out (or will it be?). Anyways you know what to do, leave a review if you want, good or bad. Oh and I was thinking, should I make another story about Ruby's past and what her parents did to get team magma angry? Well anyways, see you later and have merry christmas! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's going on, in this chapter we finally reach the Kanto region. Nothing big happens just yet and next chapter will be a surprise. I don't own anything pokemon. So now read on peeps**.

I felt the warmth of the sun hit me on the face. It was such a nice feeling. I saw Ruby, still sleeping on my chest. She looked so peaceful. I shook her a bit to wake her up.

"Hey Ruby, it's time to get up," I said.

She squirmed a bit and slowly got up and yawned. She wiped her eyes and said," Good morning John."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

She let out another yawn and, with a smile, said,"Yup, all thanks to you."

I got out of bed and grabbed my trainer clothes again, since it didn't really smell that bad.

"So John, what are we going to do today?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we're most likely going to move to the new place by the end of the day. But, for now, lets go see if my dad needs any help."

Ruby nodded in agreement. I held out my hand to her, and she quickly climbed up my arm onto my shoulder.

I saw my mom wrapping up some of the plates we had left in paper.

"Good morning John," my mom said

"Morning mom. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's outside right now, he said he was waiting for the movers to come."

Thank god he hired movers, I didn't want to have to move boxes all day.

"Are you and Ruby hungry?" my mom said

"I'm not that hungry, how about you Ruby?"

"I'm pretty hungry," she said.

My mom went over the fruit basket we had on the counter top and grabbed an apple for Ruby. She handed the apple to Ruby,"There you go," my mom said.

Ruby grabbed the apple and went right into it.

The front door opened up and I saw my dad with an old man walking into the house.

"We've gotten most of our small things in boxes," my dad said to the man as he walked in.

The old man looked around and said," Alright, this shouldn't take that long."

I then saw him take out three pokeballs. He sent out threemachamps.

"Alright guys," the old man said,"Lets start doing all the heavy lifting first, that way we can just leave the easier stuff for last okay."

All three machamps shook there heads in agreement and started taking the heavier furniture into the moving truck. At the rate they're going, they should be done in under an hour. I went outside on the front porch and sat down on the step. Ruby got of my, with the apple being held in her mouth, and sat down next to me. I started thinking about May, and how I won't see her for a long time.

"You okay John?" I heard Ruby say.

I looked down at her and said,"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking of the good times I had here."

"You do know I can tell when your lying right?" Ruby said as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Fine. I'm going to really miss May."

"Well, hey, you can call her right? So you at least stay in contact with her."

(Yeah, but hearing her voice isn't enough for me) I thought.

Boy, did those machamps work fast, as quickly as they got here, it seems they left just as fast. I was in my now empty room with Ruby, looking around.

"You're really gonna miss this place aren't you," Ruby said.

I quietly nodded.

I grew up here. Had my ups and downs. I also had my...first kiss.

"C'mon John!" I heard my mom say from downstairs.

"It's time to go!"

I took one last look around of my home, smiled, and left.

I decided to go with my mom in her car, since the moving truck smelled pretty bad. I sat in the front, with Ruby on my lap.

"You both ready?" my mom asked.

Both Ruby and I replied,"Ready."

"Alright then, to Slateport."

We had to go to Slateport first, since the only way to leaveHoenn was by plane or boat. We had to take a boat that could ferry both the car and moving truck to Kanto. I was looking outthe window for most of the time. I was already feeling homesick. The big thing I was really looking forward to was competing in the Kanto league.

When we arrived at Slateport, the ferry we were taking was practically empty. When we got on, my mom asked if I wanted to get out, I refused.

"Alright then," my mom said.

I was alone with Ruby, who was fast asleep. I had my hands around her so she wouldn't fall of. Something I noticed about her is that, she felt warmer.

"I hope your not getting sick," I quietly said.

I heard the boat's horn start to go off. It was starting to move. Ruby squirmed around a bit, but soon stopped. I started to feel pretty tired myself. I reached for the seat's controls and slowly started to lower it. I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, but it was pretty hard. I did eventually fall asleep. Last thing i remember was that the sun was just over head now.

"Noon," i said,"Hopefully we get there before sunset."

I woke up, but... I wasn't where I should be. Instead, I was in a forest. I got up from the ground, dusting myself off. I was scared.

"Mom!" I shouted. "Dad!Ruby!?"

No response. Now I was totally freaking out. I started to run ahead of me, not knowing what to do, until, I felt this calming sensation. The same way I felt when I saw Ruby and her parents meditating in her visions. I looked around and saw a blue light not far of ahead of me. As I got closer, I saw two familiar pokemon. They were Ruby's parents. I hid behind a tree, not wanting to disturb them meditating.

"You don't have to hide," I heard a woman's voice say.

"You can come out," a man's voice said.

I came out from behind the tree and walked towards them. They were standing now, looking at me.

"We know who you are," the gallade said,"and we personally thank you for what you are doing for our daughter."

"Don't mention it," I said. "I... I just knew I had to help her."

At that moment, the gardevoir approached me and gave me a hug. I returned it as well.

"Keep my angel safe," she said.

I replied," I'll put my life on the line to keep her out of harm."

"I know you will," she said.

She let me go and walked back towards the gallade.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"Where you were before," the gallade replied.

Both the gallade and gardevoir held hands, looked my way, smiled, and then, they disappeared.

"John," I heard my name being called,"wake up. John, wake up."

I opened my eyes and I was now back in the car.

"John, we're here," my mom said.

"It doesn't seem that much different than your old home," Ruby said.

She was right. The surrounding area still looked like Littleroot. Even the new house still had two floors.

We got out of the car and started walking around the house. I asked Ruby if she'd wanted to get on my shoulder.

"No thanks," she said. "I want to look around a little. That and, well, that car ride was just uncomfortable for me."

"Alright then, just don't go wondering of to far okay?"

"Okay," she said.

I went up to the front porch where my mom was and I asked," Where'd dad?"

"Oh, he had to fill up on some gas, he should be here any minute now. Want to go see the inside?"

"Sure," I said.

I looked at where Ruby was and saw her by a small garden, which, most of the plants were dead. She seemed a little said. I also felt sad, but...have our minds already connected. I already knew that psychic type Pokemon can form a strong bond with their trainers, to the point where we can feel each other's emotions.

"You okay Ruby?" I asked

It took some time for her to reply but she did.

"I'm fine John."

"Alright then."

I walked into the house with my mom. It was like walking back into my own home. Main difference is that we apparently have a basement.

"Home sweet home," my mom said.

"I can agree on that. It looks just like home," I said.

"I'm glad you liked it," my mom said.

At that moment, we heard a truck pull up.

"Your father's here."

I saw him get out of the truck. He seemed really tired.

"God, I hate driving that thing," he said.

He opened the back and he just grabbed the mattresses, which, luckily, were right in the front.

"We'll get started on taking out the stuff tomorrow morning," he said."I just need some sleep."

My parents walked into the house, while hauling the mattresses in as well. I decided to head with Ruby.

(Should I tell her about my dream?) I thought.

The small garden that was dead was...alive. She somehow brought the plants back to life.

Ruby saw me coming and said,"Look John! I used my healing powers to bring them back to life!" she said really excitedly.

I sat down next to her, still thinking whether I should tell her what I saw in my dreams.

"So Ruby... I was thinking." I couldn't tell her.

"About what John?" she said.

"I'm going to see if my parents well let me start my journey tomorrow. I just want to see if your still up for it."

"Of course I am," she said with smile.

She started sniffing the flowers and picking some.

"I've always liked flowers. The smell always reminds me of my mom. She would sometimes go out and pick some pretty flowers and bring them back to me. She would tell me that she'd got the flower because it smelled and looked as beautiful as me."

She was sad now. I could feel it.

"Hey, well... you've got me now," I said, trying to make her happy.

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. She climbed on my lap and we just sat outside for awhile, watching the sun set.

The following day was a pretty big day for me. My parents allowed me to go on my journey.

"Just be careful John," my mom told me." And remember to try and visit. Also, brush your teeth as well. Oh and don't forget to call. Did I mention..."

"Oh lighten up Susan, John isn't a baby anymore," my dad told my mom. "Goodluck John, and remember, have fun, and never put yourself down."

"Thanks you guys," I gave them both a hug. "And I'll try to visit and call as much as possible."

"Yeah, and I'll also remind to brush his teeth," Ruby added.

I walked out the door and soon started running of towards the Professor's Lab.

"Slow down a bit John," Ruby said, clinging on tight to my shirt.

"Sorry Ruby, I just really want to get their so I can start my journey right aw..."

Just as I was about to finish my sentence, I had ran into someone, knocking me, Ruby and whoever I ran into, onto the floor.

"Ouch... Oh, oh man I'm so sorry for that. Here let me help you up," I said.

I quickly helped this girl I bumped into up and she said," It's alright, I should really have looked where I was going."

"Well it's mostly my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ruby then walked up to me and pulled at my jeans.

"Oh Ruby! Are you okay?" I said

"Yeah I'm fine, but I told you so," she said.

"I'll, listen next time, sorry," I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Wow, your Pokemon can talk!" the girl said.

"Oh, no she doesn't talk, instead she uses telepathy to communicate with people," I replied.

"That's cool, well hey,umm, didn't quite catch your name?" the girl said

"My name is John,"

"I'm Gabbie. Well John, I gotta get going, standing around here won't get me badges anytime soon."

"Well that makes two of us then." I said

"Alright, my archenemy. I'll remember you being the one that ran into me and lived to see another day," Gabbie said.

"Well hope we get to battle in the future, so that I can defeat you then," I said, being a bit to cocky.

"Oh, we'll see about that then," Gabbie replied.

"Alright then, see you around," I said.

"Bye," Gabbie said.

She then started walking the opposite direction.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her," I heard Ruby say.

"No, no of course not. She's just, kinda cute, is all," I said.

"Ugh, boys," Ruby said.

I started walking towards the lab now. Hopefully the professor well let me use Ruby here.

When we arrived at the lab, there was just two kids waiting outside the lab's door. I got in line, hearing the soon to be trainers' conversations.

"Once I get my pokemon, I'll never lose."

"Yeah right, if anything, you'll probably just quit after losing once."

I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was a boy. He looked a little younger than me(which by the way,I'm 15)

"What kind of pokemon you got their?" he said, pointing at Ruby.

"This is a ralts, she's from the Hoenn region, which I just moved from yesterday." I said.

"That's cool," he said.

Then the doors to the lab opened and a man said,"Hello soon to be trainers, professor Oak is ready to see the next three."

The kids ahead of me procided to walk in. I took a deep breath, and also went in.

"Good luck!" the kid behind said.

"Thanks. You to."

As I walked in, I saw a bunch of lab assistants working on some things. I also saw one carrying a bunch of papers, only to trip and fall and drop everything. I did my best not to laugh. We reached an area where there were 3 pokeballs sitting on a table. Another man came in and said," Ah yes, welcome. I've been expecting you all. My name is Oak."

He stopped talking after he saw me and Ruby.

"Oh, I see your not from around here." Oak said.

"No professor, I actually just moved here to Pallet town just yesterday," I said.

"Well, in that case, welcome." he said.

After he explained to us about the world we live in and what he studies, he gave us each a pokedex.

"Every Pokemon's data will be recorded on the device once you capture it." he said. "Except for your Pokemon. This pokedex is only ment for recording Pokemon data from this region." he said to me.

"Now, you may pick one of three starter Pokemon, Squirtle, the water type Pokemon. Charmander, the fire type Pokemon. Andbulbasaur, the grass type Pokemon."

The other two trainers dashed towards the table to pick their Pokemon.

"Professor, I was just wondering if I can just use my Pokemon as a starter." I said

"Of course you can. There aren't any restrictions on what Pokemon you may use, but, as a welcome gift from me to you, you can also grab one of my Pokemon." he said.

"Really? Thank you so much."

I saw the other two trainers already had their Pokemon. The last one left was squirtle. I grabbed the pokeball and put it on my belt.

"Now that you have chose your Pokemon, I will give each of you some pokeballs."

He gave us each 6 pokeballs. I put those away in bag.

"Goodluck on your journeys." Oak said.

The other two trainers ran out the door. But I stayed, with onepokeball in hand.

"Ruby, want to officially be my Pokemon?" I said.

"Under one condition." she said

"Of course."

"I don't want to be in that thing, so once you capture, just let me out."

I chuckled a bit."Okay, okay,"

I placed Ruby down on the floor and gently let the pokeball land on her. It shook three time, stopped, and beeped. For some odd reason, I was beyond happy, even though I knew she would become my Pokemon. I picked up the ball and let Ruby out. I picked her up and put her back on my shoulder.

"Mush," she said," we won't be victorious standing around here."

I laughed at what she said. I proceeded out the lab, and started walking out towards the next town.

**Well now that's the end (no duh). But now you do your part if you want. Leave a review of any sort. Heck, say the first thing that comes to head. Well until next time see yah! :D**


End file.
